


Come Here

by orphan_account



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2956499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set the night of Mickeys grand comming out. The boys settle in for the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Here

**Author's Note:**

> Just a super short one shot of the night Mickey came out.  
> It's the shortest one I've written, but damnit, it's my favourite.  
> Find me on tumblr:  
> the-neo-maxi-zoom-dweebie.tumblr.com
> 
> I own nothing.

Later, when the day was officially over; when blood had been washed away, cuts and bruises had been tended to and worried family members talk of stitches and bags of frosen peas had been brushed of, they found themselfs in an unexpected silence. There was usually so much noise around them. Arguing, laughing, fucking, these were all activites that required sound. Mickey had spent all his life trying to create noise. The sound of a fist (prefarbly his own) hitting bone, the sound of to loud music and snarky insults. The sounds of someone who did not give a single shit. These sounds were his armour and his sword. Ian on the other hand had spent his life looking for silence. He had been surrounded by a constant chatter distracting him from hearing anything at all. It was slowly eating away at him but he couldn’t distinguish the parts he was losing.

They were standing awkwardly at the side of Mickeys bed. Although what they both wanted was sleep and and a substantial amount of cuddling none of them knew how to make that happen since the busted lips and the brused ribs made their usual, physical way to connect difficult. So they were left with the silence.

It was a heavy silence, it consumed the space and made it hard for them both to breath evenly. It was actually rather obnoxious as silences goes and Mickey could only take so much of it. 

“Fuck it.” His voice came out a bit rougher then he had wished, it gave him away. His longing not quite hidden. He sat down on the bed and swung his legs over the side of it.

“Come here.”

Ians snort toke away the last of the tension and he moved to lie down next to Mickey.

“So, what should we do tomorrow to top this? Go to the Alibi and pass around your Ben Wa beads? I could give people lap dances.” Ian smiled and moved a bit closer, putting his arm around Mickey shoulders.

“How about I go to the Alibi and tell everyone about how I fucking murdered you and then pass around your dick to show them." Ian chuckled and streched out a hand to switch of the lights.

“Please, you could never off me. You’d miss me too much.” His lips were on Mickeys hair for the second time that evening and Mickey decided that he liked it.

“Whatever. Now shut up, some people need their beauty sleep.” Mickey snuggled down and pulled the covers over them.

“Sure, I would just never have guessed that you were one of those people Mick.” Ian teased but he knew Mickey was smiling.

“Fuck. You.”


End file.
